Training
by CindyBaby
Summary: This story takes place when Nikita was still in training in division under Michaels watchful eye..


**While I wait for Michael and Nikita to get togheter on screen (and they better!), I wanted to write a story back from when Nikita was still in training and Michael was her handler...handler... even that word sounds hot when it´s Michael. I don´t like the spoilers for next episode though, sure it seems like it´ll be a great episode but where are the Mikita scenes damnit? I don´t own these characters, only the ones I throw in for fun. **

"Here, have some tea"

Amanda smiled while pouring the tea in a cup.

"Thank you"

Having spent a lot of time with Amanda she was now used to the womans eerie way of looking right through you. Being used too didn´t mean it was a pleasant feeling though.

"So I´ve been hearing good things about you Nikita, very good things"

She was instantly on guard.

"Really? From who?"

"Oh almost everyone, but mostly Michael, you seem to have really impressed him"

A smile and a searching look.

"Well maybe he´s easily impressed" Nikita smarted off.

Amanda smiled and laughed. A rare sound, she often smiled, but very rarely laughed.

"I don´t think so Nikita, he told me you have excelled in everyone of your courses"

"Uhm yes, I have" Nikita blushed, she was still so new at this, people complimenting her still made her feel a little uneasy, or maybe it was just when Amanda was complimenting her, you just knew she had something up her sleeve.

"That is very good news I have to say, maybe soon you will be ready for your first op"

Nikita didn´t answer and Amanda continued.

"There is just one thing I was wondering about..."

"And that is?"

"How is your seduction skills?"

Nikitas tea caught in her throat and she gasped and after a few seconds managed to speak.

"My what?"

"Your seduction skills? Sometimes a womans best weapon isin´t made of metal Nikita. Sometimes, all that is needed is a light...touch..."

She saw Nikita was taking all this in with a worried look on her face.

"Have you seduced someone before"

"Uhm not really.."

Amanda for some reason smiled even brighter.

"That´s alright. I´m going to help you"

Michael was waiting for Nikita by Birkhoffs station, she was assigned here after her meeting with Amanda and he wanted to discuss this mornings practice with her before that. Birkhoff went on and on about some new computer game he couldn´t wait to get his hands on and Michael sighed, blocking him out.

"The first thing you need to know, is that for a touch to be sensual, it dosen´t have to be vulguar, that comes later"

Amanda winked at her. Amanda winked? Oh my this was traumatizing to say the least.

"Like stroking someones chest or shoulder, I dosen´t have to be done in an obvious way, make it a part of the conversation, It´s not a big thing and it isin´t obvious. It´s all in how you do it".

Nikita nodded.

"It´s an innocent touch to everyone else, but the one on the receiving end is going to notice the difference, but not knowing if you meant it that way, the person won´t be able to say much about it for fear of being wrong".

"I understand, innocent touches, got it"

"You better get going, Birkhoff is waiting for you. We´ll continue this tomorrow"

"Great"

Nikita smiled and stood up to leave.

"Oh Nikita"

"Yes?"

"Think about what i said, maybe try it out for yourself and then we can discuss it tomorrow"

"I will. Bye"

Amanda found her self smiling long after Nikita had left.

"Hi Birkhoff"

"Your late"

He mock glared at her.

"Oh I´m sorry honey pie, it won´t happen again"

He smiled back brightly.

"Your forgiven"

Michael rolled his eyes.

"Nikita, a word"

"Of course"

They walked a couple of steps away then stopped.

"I want you to meet me in the training area tomorrow morning at 7 okey? You need to work on hand to hand combat"

"Michael..."

Nikita whined. She hated early mornings and in here almost every morning was an early morning.

"No buts Nikita. Just be there"

She sighed and he gave her a stern look.

"Of course I´ll be there Michael, it´s not like I have a choice"

"No, you really don´t"

"I´ll be there, I just know you would hunt me down if I wasn´t"

Michael smiled.

"Always trust your instincts"

"Right"

He turned to walk away but glanced back at where she was now seated next to Birkhoff.

"Behave"

She rolled her eyes.

After finishing up with Birkhoff she was on her way to her room when she decided to test out Amandas advice. In the hallway ahead of her a few of her fellow recruits were talking. Three of them had been in the training area this morning, what was their names again now? Rick, John and what was his name? It was something girly? Oh well, no time like the present.

"Hi guys, what´s up?"

The man, or was he a boy? He had that boyish look about him, she knew as John spoke.

"Oh hey Nikita, we were just talking about the brutal traing this morning, I swear my back still hurts"

Noting that this was a perfect opening she lay her hand gently against his back.

"Oh that dosen´t sound good, hopefully you´ve just pulled a muscle"

He stopped and looked at her with an astounded look on his face. Then he smiled and blushed. Yes! Nikita did a mental victory dance.

"It´s not that bad, it´ll be gone by morning I´m sure"

Nikita smiled and removed her hand.

"Lets hope so. Well I better get going, have a good night guys"

"Night Nikita" They replied and watched as she walked off toward her room with a smile on her face.

Nikita tried to hide a yawn as she stood on front of Michael at 7 O´clock sharp the next morning. She had lain awake for a long time last night thinking about what Amanda had said. Therefore she had taken a little more care this morning than usual when she got ready, she had on her favorite white tank top and gray yoga pants. Of course Michael didn´t bat an eye. He was dressed in black sweats and a black tshirt. He looked good, Nikita could admit that.

"We´re going to work on hand to hand combat today, I´m going to show you couple of tricks you haven´t seen yet and then we´ll spar okey?"

"Okey" She nodded

Michael showed her a few moves and she tried not to let him distract her. Everyone could see that Michael was hot, and she was no exception. She didn´t want him to know that though.

"Okey that´s good for now. Let´s spar".

They startled to circle each other, suddenly Michael threw a punch, Nikita blocked it and kicked out at his legs. It continued like that for a while, Nikita was good, especially for someone new, but Michael was better and she ended up flat on her back with Michael hovering above her.

"Uff" Nikita let out a breath.

"You took to long coming into second position. Next time quicker through the spin".

She nodded, still out of breath. She was suddenly aware of the fact that Michaels body was lightly presseing against hers, he was so close that if she leaned forward a little their mouths would meet. She saw the change in him the moment he too realized their position. His eyes darkened just a little and she didn´t know if she imagined it or not, but she thought she felt him pressing a little closer to her before standing up.

"That´s it for today, you better get going. Amanda is waiting for you".

Wuthout another word he turned and left her still laying on the ground out of breath, for a different reason now.

**I didn´t turn out exactly the way I had planned it... what did you think?**


End file.
